It's a Party with Corpses - Duh!
by MoonSpider95
Summary: A man is on his last breath at Heavenly Host Elementary School, but did her have a chance all along? Ironic humor piece. Inspired by ManlyBadassHero (YouTube).


**Fan fiction inspired by ManlyBadassHero's Chapter 4 Let's Play of _Corpse Party: Book of Shadows_. He was rambling about his idea behind a "Death Room" like this, so I laughed so hard that I actually had to write this out. :'D You can start watching the Let's Play here [/watch?v=YfDlaPzLV1s] but the chapter where this comes from is specifically here [/watch?v=Ho1fjoITYS4].**

**Before you watch that, though, I recommend playing or looking at the game that came before it: _Corpse Party: Blood Covered - Repeated Fear_. (Repeated because it's based off a game from 1998). **

**Enjoyable Let's Plays of Blood Covered**

**ManlyBadassHero [/watch?v=IL4M6bnrR-A]**  
**ChaoticMonki (CRY) [/watch?v=vYyqc6STNPE]**  
**Lotus Prince [/watch?v=Rwzwph6KTGk]*_Note: all links are for YouTube_  
**

**Wow, I talked more about the game than I have of my own creation. o.0 Please enjoy my work, where the key word is irony. ;)**

******I claim no right over Sachiko or the Corpse Party franchise.**

* * *

I was at my limit. I hadn't eaten for what I suspected was days. My stomach felt like it was eating away at itself. The lack of nutrients made me feel tired and faint, but I feared that if I fell asleep then I would never wake up. That's why I deprived myself of sleep all this time. The worst, by far, was the thirst. I had found a note on one of the skeletal remains that said that the person was in the same condition as me, but he had resorted to drinking his own blood. I wasn't quite that thirsty yet, but my tongue has swelled slightly like the note said it would. It hadn't reached the stage where it blocked my speech, though. I had thought the note acted as a kind of prophecy of what's to come.

I had lost all the strength in my legs. I did well at avoiding the traps and ghosts of Heavenly Host Elementary School, but my body simply wouldn't take me any farther. I had traveled to what appeared to be the bomb shelter of the school. In recent hours, I've resorted to moving by clawing my way around with my numb and blood-streaked hands. On this floor, I had reached a wooden door which has the words "Death Room" carved into it by either a knife or, more likely, fingernails. I had wandered the shelter for a long time by that point, coming across that particular room five times. Obviously, I was never dumb enough to go into a room in this God-forsaken school that actually had _death_ in the name. But then, as I had traveled all I could, I ended up at that dreaded place once again.

What would be in the Death Room, anyhow? I pictured buckets of blood filling the room and decorating the walls. I pictured shackles set up and dangling throughout the area, some of them occupied, to restrain and therefore torture victims. There were probably horrors in there too grotesque to imagine. And, with the last of my strength used, that is where my body lay.

My head rested against the dirt floor and, without any audible footsteps, a corpse-like child's feet were visible. With a glimpse of her red dress, I knew that it was Sachiko Shinozaki. I was able to uncover a number of things upon my arrival at Heavenly Host, her identity included, but I will never know why she drags her victims into this Hell.

"Well, well, well..." she practically sang. "Look at you, all weak and pathetic. You'll die any moment now, right?"

I wanted to spit at her in response, but couldn't muster the energy.

She shook her head. "You know, you were invited to the party. We wrote your name on the cake and everything."

Party? Out of shock, I was given newfound wind to be able to ask her. "What party?"

Sachiko pushed open the rotten door to the Death Room to reveal that it was ... pink. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Dirty plates littered a decorative table, laced with crumbs of what remained of the cake. There was even a stereo turned off that, I imagined, blasted music loud enough to start a rave. Sachiko counted off on her fingers. "Yeah! We had some cake, chips, Cheetos, ice cream, cold cuts, a cheese platter ... we had some punch, but I think Yanagihori spiked it."

My mouth was agape, trembling.

She continued. "We even had that girl you like visit. I mean, she's dead now - so she's a corpse, but we propped her up on a chair and everything. Where were you, man?"

The last thing I heard was Sachiko giggling at my misfortune.


End file.
